helena ada fanfic
by bluewidow21
Summary: Helena and Ada have sexy times and kick zombie butt. and of course a little angst. fluffy as well.


"Damn it! Stupid agency! Making me go on this stupid fucking vacation. A cruise no less. I hate cruises, but it was either this or china. –shudders-

Helena grumbled while lugging her suitcase into her cabin. When all of a sudden out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red.

"No it can't be …Ada?"

Helena went about her business of unpacking when she heard a blood curdling scream. She grabbed her gun and a few clips, out of habit since Tall Oaks and China, and ran out the door and toward the sound. Upon arriving people were gathered around the women who seemed to have a big chunk out of her arm.

"O Shit!" she exclaimed

It did not take long for the infection to spread throughout the ship. All of the survivors held up in the top deck cafeteria armed with make shift weapons. Helena stood watch and tried to get radio com with Hunnigan, but to no avail. She knew she had to get to the communication center of the ship.

"Okay, people I'm going to go to the communication room to send for help. My radio isn't working. I want you to stay here and keep each other safe. I will come back with help. "She turned to leave.

"No you can't leave us here! " A woman exclaimed.

"I will be back and I will come back with help."

The women seemed to calm down and accepted Helena's answer.

Moments Later…

Helena ran through the corridors, out of bullets and quickly running out of breath, a horde of zombies giving chase. When suddenly she rounds a corner and ran into a dead end.

"Shit!"

"Pssst up here." A voice came out of nowhere. Helena looked up and saw Ada Wong extending her hand. Helena took it and was hauled up into the air duct. No time for thanks, Ada took off down the duct with Helena close behind. Ada reached another opening in the bottom of the duct. She checked to make sure no zombies were around, then dropped down with Helena fallowing suit.

"What are you doing here?" asked Helena

"On vacation, same as you. "Answered Ada

"Uh-huh sure. Anyway I'm sure you know who did this. Do you?"

"I do and it has been taken care of."

"You wouldn't happen to have a radio that works would you?" Helena asked

"I do."

"Can I use it?"

Ada handed me her radio. I radioed Hunnigan and told her we needed exac, back up, and medics.

"Okay, now we wait."

Help arrived soon after and Helena went with a team searching for the survivors. When they found them the women ran toward Helena, smiling.

"I knew you would come back!"As she hugged her.

"Okay let's get out of here."

Once on deck the women kissed Helena and then got on the ecac chopper, and they flew off to safety. Helena stood on the deck and watched everyone work. She thought to herself _why does this keep happening._ Then she saw Ada walk over to her, all attitude and annoyance.

"You know that you are incredibly frustrating and difficult!" Helena exclaimed

"Ooo do I frustrate the big, bad Agent Harper?"She said as she played with Helen's collar.

Helena is not the type of women to get flustered so easily.

"No I am just wondering why you and Leon have never slept together. I mean from the way he tells it you play hard to get to the extreme." Helena smirked

"Maybe he needs to take a hint." She fired back

"You do know he loves you right?"

"He doesn't know me, and I do not love him. I guess I like to play with his emotions. "

"WOW! You're such a bitch." Helena said and walked off.

Later at the docks…..

Helena walked to her car bone tired and desperately in need of a shower and some sleep. She noticed a note had been placed on her windshield. She picked it up and the front of the note Ada was written in red ink. She opened it and read

I'm not a bitch and I don't play with Leon's feelings. I just don't like him like he wants me too, because every since I saw you , back in Tall Oaks and then in China I have wanted to tell you that I think I may have feelings for you. I'm not very good at admitting that I care and damn it I care about you. Here's a letter I found from Deborah and I want you to know that I am sorry for what I said to you back when we fought her.

Helena folded Ada's note up and put it in her pocket and then looked at Deborah's letter. As she read it a tear came to her eye and she fought to hold back the wave of tears that was sure to come. She then tucked the letter into her wallet and got in her car and started the car up and peeled out of there.

Helena arrived at her apartment in time for her to ketch a sit of red going into her building. She rubbed her eyes _damn I must be tired I'm seeing things now._ She got and headed into her apartment where she showered and got dressed. _I need to get some air._ As soon as she stepped out of her apartment she almost ran into none other than Ada freaking Wong.

"Hi, I was just heading out for some air." Helena said gently

"Can I join you?" she asked almost unsure, which is so unlike her.

"Yeah I'd like that." Helena said with a smile.

Helena led the way and went to her car with Ada in toe.

"So where are we going?" asked Ada

"Somewhere I used to go when I was younger." Helena said simply

They arrived on the top of a hill overlooking the city. It was sunset and soon the stars would come out. Helena got out of her car and sat on the hood and leaned back on the windshield. Ada took the hint and did the same.

"So about that note, I just wanted to say thanks for Deborah's letter. It means a lot to me."

"Your welcome."

"…..and about the other thing you said about you having feelings for me and you caring about me?"

"I meant what I said." She said simply

Helena smiled and Ada mirrored her. Helena kissed her all of a sudden, it was a light kiss at first, but then it became heated, filled with passion and lust for one another. Helena rolled on top of her and straddled her hips. Hands tugged at clothing and moans of ecstasy erupted from both ladies. Helena plunged two fingers into Ada's center pumping faster and faster until Ada came with Helena's name on her lips. They both took a moment to ketch their breath. Then they readjusted their clothing and got in the car.

On the way back to Helena's apartment.

"Ada you are a mysterious women. Why are being so open with me?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just drawn to you and you make me feel cuddly. "That earned Ada a small giggle.

"So am I just a one night thing?" Helena asked

"I don't do relationships very well because I don't stick around long enough." Helena's face fell

"But I've never wanted to. Until now." Ada added a genuine smile

Helena beamed with happiness.

Once they arrived at Helena's apartment.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah."

"Yes! I get Ada cuddle hugs tonight."

"Ooo you get more than that tonight." Ada purred with a smirk on her face.

They went inside and cuddly hugs were had by all.

Miles away Leon felt a disturbance in the force.


End file.
